User talk:KhanWiz
__TOC__ Archives */Archive 1/ */Archive 2/ */Archive 3/ */Archive 4/ */Archive 5/ */Archive 6/ */Archive 7/ */Archive 8/ */Archive 9/ */Archive 10/ */Archive 11/ */Archive 12/ WELCOME Please leave your messages bellow. Thanks ya'll. Badges Are the badges really needed? I think not having them sort of makes this Wiki unique to others, since some people like using the badges. Its especially bad if someone is really competive...like me. (Humour) : Yeah I thought of that, but it also gives user self achievment. --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 20:14, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Admins & Managers Can you look here & here and tell me what you think of it? Thanks! PS: I didn't put Managers in the table because they're...Managers! :) OracleForever (talk | | ) 21:15, December 21, 2010 (UTC) : They are amazing. Thanks and well done. --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 09:07, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :: Just to know I have requested name change. I hope I'll get response soon. :) OracleForever (talk | | ) 13:24, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::: That is good :) --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 14:00, December 22, 2010 (UTC) 'Please!!' Hey Khan, listen I was hoping that, if you're not busy or travelling or enjoying your vacations, you could pretty please please make my infobox (please), and well, changing the subject, I wanted to ask if I could send you another picture for Prue's infobox. I don't know, the actual one's quality is not too good. So, if I can, just tell me which size in pixels should I look for or make in PS. — [[User:LoosedAngel|'LoosedAngel']] 01:47, December 22, 2010 (UTC) : I will make your user infobox ready for Christmas. Make it a Christmas Present :) --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 09:07, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Awww, thank you, Merry Christmas and an amazing New Year :o) --— [[User:LoosedAngel|'LoosedAngel']] 18:25, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :: Thanks, what color do you want your box to be? --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 18:36, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Uhmmm, well I don't have an exact color in mind, but you can use grey, brown and/or dark red if you want. '--— [[User:LoosedAngel|LoosedAngel]] 18:52, December 22, 2010 (UTC)' :: OK you will have it Christmas Eve or Christmas EVE EVE! --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 18:53, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Hehe, all right, don't worry, and again, thanks a lot!! '--— [[User:LoosedAngel|LoosedAngel]] 18:57, December 22, 2010 (UTC)' ::: That is what I am here for --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 18:58, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Mermaid Hey Khan, I was wondering if we should make a page about the spin off show "Mermaid". I know it already is on the spin offs page, but I thought maybe it should have its own page. Shanebeckam 04:10, December 22, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, if you please --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 09:07, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ... Please see Talk:Priscilla Baxter when you can. Thanks. Butterfly the rabbit 11:07, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Return I'm back from my holiday. xD HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 04:04, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :: GOOD! Back for Christmas Eve Eve, Christmas Eve, Christmas Day and Boxing Day . --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 09:59, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Relationships I was looking at other wiki's, and noticed that a lot of them made pages for relationships, like Piper/Leo, Phoebe/Cole, Prue/Andy, etc... I was thinking of making a blog post as a test page to see if you like the idea. Shanebeckam 07:46, December 23, 2010 (UTC) : Umm, yah umm... OK. --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 09:57, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Luck Suddenly in the middle of nowhere I earned the "Lucky Edit" award. LOL! Alexander [[User Talk:OracleForever|'Talk']] 14:29, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Gallery Just wanted to let you know, if you want to get rid of the "add more pictures to this gallery" button just add hideaddbutton="true". --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 14:43, December 23, 2010 (UTC) : Where do I add that to exactley? --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 15:10, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::You add it after all the specifications for a gallery, where it says where the gallery is positioned, what color the borders have, etc... in the code. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 15:35, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::: OK. --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 18:24, December 23, 2010 (UTC) I just want to say that we should forget about all our past arguments and move forward instead of dwelling on a bunch of childish accusations and baloney. It's water under the bridge. It's going to be a new year so let's just never mind about all that garbage we argued about and start fresh. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 06:21, December 24, 2010 (UTC) : YES! Lets do that :). Have a good Christmas and I hope your family member gets better -Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 08:23, December 24, 2010 (UTC) GIFS Check out the new gifs I made, Khan xD http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/User:HalliwellsAttic/GIFS : Seen them. Awesome. Merry Christmas Eve --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 08:40, December 24, 2010 (UTC) : I'm trying to make some to replace the ones people made from GifSoup. So it doesn't have the whole "Gifsoup.com" thing at the bottom. And Merry Christmas to you to :) HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 08:41, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :: Yeah that bugs me to. --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 08:42, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::: Yeah, Do you want any GIF's made? D: Just name the episode and like what part of it you want and shiz. xD HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 08:49, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :::: Yeah will do. Merry Christmas --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 08:50, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :::: :::: Right, Look JohnyHalliwell keeps reverting mine and other use's edits. If he keeps doing it, Is it alright If I block him? >.< HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 09:19, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :I just saw the astral projection gif you made of Prue. I had a gif of that already, one that runs smoother, but someone uploaded another gif over it -.- Would you mind if I replace yours with mine? See my gif here. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 10:02, December 24, 2010 (UTC) : :Oh yeah go ahead. xD I'm still trying to work out gifs, I always make them to big and to small so it's kind of confusing. xD HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 10:06, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Christmas A very merry Christmas to you ;-) --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 08:47, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas''' Khan'! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you =) --Dyego Simpson 14:05, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Navigation bar I found a way to expand the navigation bar: Beyond the 7 item limit. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 09:04, December 24, 2010 (UTC) I fixed it. x) HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 11:09, December 24, 2010 (UTC) : I think it is because I did 2 bullets with 4 when it is mean to be 4 with 3 --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 11:11, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :I can change the navigation bar if you want. Do we still have the old one from the previous wiki version? --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 11:15, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :: No we don't. HalliwellsAttic modified to the way I wanted, feel free to change to the way you like though (do it as TheBook though!) --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 11:17, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::: Right, just saw it. Looks good ;-) I still miss the old navigation bar at the left, it was much easier in my opinion. I had put so much time and effort into categorizing everything, adding each and every episode! Hopefully the wikia team will do something about it and give us more options with the navigation bar. It should be a part of the theme designer. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 11:23, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :::: Same. You could always suggest it to them. :). I liked Monaco so much better then this one, but this one is good enough to keep me stable --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 11:25, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::Don't understand me wrong though, I love the new wiki version, it just needs some adjustments, that's all. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 11:41, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::I don't like the fact they like, squashed the page kind of -.- HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 11:46, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::That's what I like actually :p It's just the infoboxes that make it seem squashed together. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 12:04, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: No they did shrink it. The welcome message (above) was wider and not so squashed with Monaco. --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 12:35, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :I know, I mean, it looks more squashes then it actually is because of the infoboxes. Articles without them look fine and not ''squashed at all. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 12:43, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :: Yeah but Infoboxes are great --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 12:44, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Baxter Could you add this to the top of the P. Baxter page? It's locked and, even if it wasn't, I'm signing out now. Butterfly the rabbit 13:37, December 24, 2010 (UTC)